concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilith Fair 1997
The artists appearing at Lilith Fair varied by date (with McLachlan and Suzanne Vega the only artists to play all dates). Appearances were organized into three stages. Almost all Village Stage artists performed only one or two dates. Many of them won slots on the bill in a series of local talent searches in their home cities. July 5, 1997 The Gorge Amphitheatre, George, WA (Tracy Chapman) July 6, 1997 L.B. Day Amphitheatre, Salem, OR (Tracy Chapman) July 8, 1997 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA (Sarah McLachlan, Tracy Chapman, Jewel, Paula Cole & Suzanne Vega) July 9, 1997 Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre, Irvine, CA (Tracy Chapman) July 10, 1997 Desert Sky, Phoenix, AZ July 12, 1997 Winter Park Music Fest, Winter Park, CO July 14, 1997 Sandstone Amphitheatre, Bonner Springs, KS July 15, 1997 Riverport Amphitheatre, St. Louis, MO July 17, 1997 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH July 18-19, 1997 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI July 20, 1997 Finger Lake Performing Arts Centre, Canandaigua, NY (Tracy Chapman) July 22, 1997 Great Woods Center, Mansfield, MA (Tracy Chapman) July 24, 1997 Meadows Music Theatre, Hartford, CT (Tracy Chapman) July 25, 1997 – Wantagh, NY – Jones Beach Amphitheatre (Tracy Chapman) July 26, 1997 PNC Bank Arts Centre, Holmdel, NJ (Tracy Chapman) July 27, 1997 Blockbuster Sony E-Centre, Camden, NJ (Tracy Chapman) July 29, 1997 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD July 30, 1997 Walnut Creek Pavilion, Raleigh, NC July 31, 1997 Blockbuster Pavilion, Charlotte, NC August 1, 1997 Lakewood Amphitheatre, Atlanta, GA August 3, 1997 Woodlands, Houston, TX August 4, 1997 Starplex, Dallas, TX August 6, 1997 Starwood Amphitheatre, Nashville, TN August 7, 1997 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH August 8, 1997 Deer Creek Music Center, Noblesville, IN August 9, 1997 New World Music Theater, Tinley Park, IL August 10, 1997 Polaris Amphitheatre, Columbus, OH August 12, 1997 Starlake, Burgettstown, PA August 13, 1997 Montage Mountain, Scranton, PA August 15-16, 1997 Molson Amphitheatre, Toronto, ON August 17, 1997 Stade DuMaurier, Montreal, QC August 19, 1997 Marcus Amphitheatre, Milwaukee, WI August 20, 1997 Canterbury Park, Shakopee, MN August 22, 1997 McMahon Stadium, Calgary, AB August 24, 1997 Thunderbird Stadium, Vancouver, BC Main stage artists Sarah McLachlan Sheryl Crow Tracy Chapman Jewel Paula Cole Suzanne Vega Mary Chapin Carpenter Fiona Apple Joan Osborne The Cardigans Emmylou Harris Lisa Loeb Indigo Girls Shawn Colvin Meredith Brooks Tracy Bonham India Arie Natalie Merchant Second stage artists Jenny Labow Cassandra Wilson Suz Andreasen Leah Andreone Mudgirl Wild Colonials September '67 Tara MacLean Victoria Williams Autour de Lucie Holly Cole Juliana Hatfield Once Blue Susanna Hoffs Abra Moore Kelly Willis Katell Keineg Mary Black Davina Madeleine Peyroux Patty Griffin Yung Chen Lhamo Dayna Manning Lhasa de Sela Wild Strawberries Dar Williams Mary Jane Lamond Morcheeba K's Choice Village Stage artists Fleming and John Dido Pat Benatar Kinnie Starr Lauren Hoffman Kim Fox Garrison Starr Lori Carson Joy Askew Jill Sobule Alana Davis Beth Orton Michelle Malone Holly McNarland Elise Knoll Lovechild Dayna Manning Catherine Kidd Oh Suzanna Camille Alisha's Attic Gena and Sum Girl